Simple Gesture
by CaptainOfTheCrackShips
Summary: Sabastian X Ciel A now 16-year-old Ciel comes to terms with feelings he can no longer leave unspoken.


[AN: This is my first fanfiction that I've ever uploaded so pleeease give advice and reactions! I have an idea to continue the story but only if people like this fic _ merow sorry. Oh and DISCLAIMER I DO NOT own any of the characters from Black Butler! Sorry if there is slight OOCness Ciel is intended to be about 16 in this fic! ~ Please comment and enjoy! ^w^ -CaptainOfTheCrackShips :3]

Ciel POV:  
It's been many years since the contract with Sebastian was made. Honestly I'm starting to lose hope of ever finding my parents' murderer. Not that it mattered much to be anymore. Not since- My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door. "Apologies my Young Lord, but it's time to wake up. You promised Lady Elizabeth you take her out today." the demon butler says as he enters my room like he does every morning. Sunlight pours in the room as he pulls back the curtains. I rub my eyes, still tired. "Come now, certainly you must be excited to see your betrothed today." he says, dressing me in my day clothes. "I suppose so. After all its only been...three days? Since I saw her last." I say sarcastically. He lets out a slight laugh. "Your breakfast awaits you Young Lord." I follow Sebastian down to the dining room where he has prepared an excellent breakfast as usual. After all, I wouldn't expect anything less from him. "Would you like me to bring you some Tea, Young Master?" he asks. "Yes, but please, don't let Mey-Rin bring it out again. She spilled it everywhere yesterday." "Of course." and with that he leaves the room. My thoughts couldn't help but wander to how everything he did was perfect. He was just so...words couldn't describe him. I know it's wrong for me to feel this way but i can't help it. How to tell him though... I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way. And Lizzie...her and I were to be married! Why couldn't I feel about her the way I do about Sebastian? I should tell him soon. Maybe after my date with Elizabeth. He deserves to know. I snap out of my daze of thought as Sebastian enters the room with the tea. "Your tea, My Lord." He sets it front of me then takes a step back. It doesn't take me long to finish my tea and breakfast but luckily I do in time. "Ciiiieeeellll!" I can hear Lizzie's voice from the dining room. "Sebastian..." I say, motioning to the door. "yes, my young Lord." he says with a smile as he invites Lizzie inside. "Good morning Lady Elizabeth." he says with a slight bow. "Morning Sebastian! Where's Ciel?" I can see her bouncing up and down, her blonde curls bouncing with her. "He awaits you in the Dining room, My Lady." Sebastian leads Lizzie to me. He was so pristine and proper. Everything from the way he walks to the way he speaks. "Ciel!" squeals Lizzie as she embraces me tightly. I hug back, trying to breathe. "Hello Lizzie." "Are you ready for our date Ciel?" she says excitedly. "yes of course." I say, trying to sound excited. I let out a sigh as I walk Elizabeth to the carriage that awaited us outside. As we near the carriage a sick feeling of wrongness wells up in my stomach. "Lizzie, I'll be right back, there's something I have to check real quick." Before I can hear her answer I race back through the front door and up to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me as I break into tears.

Sebastian POV:  
"Please excuse me, Lady Elizabeth" I followed my Young Lord into the Manor. He wasn't in his study but I heard the sound of muffled sobs. I followed the sobs to his Bedroom. "My Young Lord?" I say as I push open the door to find him leaning against the wall, crying. "Young Master, what's wrong?" "Everything! Everything is wrong.." he sinks to his knees, still sobbing. It pains me to see my Young Master like this. I run over to him, bending down on one knee. "My Young Lord, please lay down while I fetch a nurse." I for once, wasn't quite sure what to do. He has never cried like this before. "I don't need a nurse! Just tell Elizabeth I can't take her out today..." he says, his voice broken with sobs. "Yes My Lord." I say before dashing down the stairs and to the carriage. "Is Ciel alright Sebastian?" Elizabeth asks as soon as she sees me. "Unfortunately, Young Master has fallen quite ill. We will have to reschedule for another time. I'm terribly sorry." I say trying to sound sorrowful but, truthfully I was quite happy the Young Lord would not be attending his date with Elizabeth. This was certainly a strange feeling. Like lust but more...passionate. Could it be..? No. I am a demon. I am not capable of feeling such emotions. I merely brush off the absurd feeling and return to my young lord's bedroom as the carriage takes Elizabeth homeward. I enter the Young Lord's room again only this time I found him laying in bed as I had advised him to do earlier. I can't say I wasn't the least bit surprised. I stand at his bedside, looking down at him. "S-Sebastian..." I heard him mumble as I realize he's asleep. I wonder what he was dreaming about that would have caused him to say my name? The Young Lord sobbed softly in his sleep. Something sad apparently. The sight of little tears streaming his face made me feel unsettled. The Young Lord quickly jolted awake. "Sebastian! What are you doing here?" he asks. I heard you call my name and sounded distressed, My Lord." I say to him calmly. "Is something troubling you, Young Master?" I ask him. "N-no! Why would you think that?" he says defensively. "You got defensive and..." I leaned in close and wiped the remain tears from his eyes with my thumb. "You were sobbing in your sleep." The look of shock on his face was almost adorable. "Please, my Young Lord, should anything be bothering you, let me help." I say to him. He looked confused. I could say nothing more so i merely bowed and walked away.

Ciel POV:  
It was a simple gesture, yet it left me speechless and in shock. He has simply wipe away the streak of tears from my face. I am not going to tell him of my nightmare. Mainly due to fear of it coming true. / The room was black but the stage was white. In the distance I could see Sebastian. I tried to call out to him but as I opened my mouth to shout a hand came over it, pulling me back. I desperately tried to scream for him. What was he doing?! Why was he just standing there!? I broke free from the hands grip and lunged forward. I reached out to him. Just as I am about to touch him he jumps back and runs away. Leaving me there to be engulfed by the darkness / I wanted to start crying as I replay the horrible dream in my head. I call out, "Sebastian! Please...come back..." I choked on my words as the tears flow.

Sebastian POV:  
I was half way down the corridor when I hear the Young Lord call out for me. I rush back to his room and see him standing there, tears cover his cheeks once more. I walk over to him. "Yes my Young Lord? What's Wr-" I lose my ability to speak as Ciel wraps his arms around me in an embrace. "Sebastian, I-" he says, choking on his words. "Yes, young master?" I say calmly, trying to calm him down. I bend down on one knee so I am eye level with him. "I can't keep hiding anymore... Sebastian I-I love you..." he says before pressing his lips softly against mine. I make an attempt to kiss him back but he pulls away, falling to his knees. "I-I'm sorry..." I stare in shock at my Young Lord. "Why do you apologize, Young master?" I say lifting his chin so his eyes meet mine, wiping his tears with my thumb. A simple gesture. Hmm..maybe I could feel love?

Ciel POV:  
I needed to know how Sebastian felt about me. I look deep into his crimson eyes and say "Sebastian...I order you to tell me how you feel about me! Do you love me as well or not?!" I say rather loudly. He was going to tell me. He had to now. "My Young Lord" he says leaning his face a bit closer to mine. I was terrified of his answer, but he didn't speak. He returned my kiss with a fiery passion. I knew. He returned my love. When he pulled back I couldn't help but blush. "Does that suffice as an answer, My Lord?" "S-Sebastian...yes. That will suffice." I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. I hadn't felt this happy since I was a little boy. Finally, everything was okay again.

THE END


End file.
